Testing the Waters
Testing the Waters is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the twenty-seventh case in Rusthollow and the eighty-first case overall. It takes place in Toad Marsh appearing as the third case in the district. Plot After learning that Teresa had been following Troy Dernier before his disappearance, the team decided to investigate the small town of Riverlilly, where Troy lived to find more leads. However, when Faith and the player arrived, town sheriff Todd Kyles told the duo that a body had been found up in the water tower. Melissa autopsied the unidentified woman's body and discovered she had been poisoned with paint thinner. During the investigation, they asked Todd if he knew who the victim was, only to hear that he had no clue. They also questioned town crier Igor Thomlinson before being interrupted by Shane who exclaimed that he had discovered who the victim was. Shane explained that the victim was a high school teacher named Colleen Wright and suggested the pair search her house on the outskirts of the city. There, they found reason to suspect police officer Fleur Chamberlain and high schooler Michael Wood. They also questioned bureaucrat Tina Lampard before hearing word that Melissa had been bitten by a snake in the town square. Despite the trouble, Todd was arrested for the murder. At the arrest, Todd laughed and confessed to the crime but told them they shouldn't arrest him as he was only protecting the citizens of Riverlilly. He explained that Colleen had been having relationships with her students for a long while, with Michael being the latest in a string of inappropriate relationships. After he found out, he decided that the only way to protect the citizens of Riverlilly was to kill Colleen. He recounted how he had followed Colleen home and force-fed her paint thinner, discarding the bottle in a nearby bush. He then dragged her body into the town and dumped it in the water tower hoping it would never be found. He was sentenced to 20 years in prison for the murder by Judge Price. After the trial, Irene told the player that Melissa wasn't recovering from her snake bite. The team then discovered the type of snake she was bitten by and the player accompanied Irene in making an anti-venom. Eventually, the anti-venom was gifted to Melissa who was grateful for the player's help. Faith and the player also went back to Riverlilly to search for something linking to Troy's disappearance. Luckily, the duo found his diary which revealed that he was planning on heading to the local military base the day before he vanished. The team then spoke to Teresa about the military base as she used to work there. The player then headed out to investigate the military base. Summary Victim *'Colleen Wright' (found dead inside a water tower) Murder Weapon *'Paint Thinner' Killer *'Todd Kyles' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect has hay fever. *The suspect sings. *The suspect eats chocolate cake. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a bandage. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has hay fever. *The suspect sings. *The suspect eats chocolate cake. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has hay fever. *The suspect sings. *The suspect eats chocolate cake. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a bandage. Suspect's Profile *The suspect sings. *The suspect eats chocolate cake. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a bandage. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has hay fever. *The suspect sings. *The suspect eats chocolate cake. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer has hay fever. *The killer sings. *The killer eats chocolate cake. *The killer has a bandage. *The killer is a man. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Water Tower. (Clues: Victim's Body; New Suspect: Todd Kyles) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer has hay fever) *Quiz Todd about the body in the water tower. *Investigate Town Square. (All tasks prior must be completed; Clues: Bell, Trash Can) *Examine Bell. (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints. (Result: Fingerprints Identified; New Suspect: Igor Thomlinson) *Interrogate Igor about the murder. *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Faded Paper) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Song Sheet) *Analyze Song Sheet. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer sings) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Victim's Home. (Clues: Faded Badge, Water Bottle Label, Bush) *Examine Faded Badge. (Result: Police Badge; New Suspect: Fleur Chamberlain) *Question Fleur about her police badge. (Attribute: Fleur sings) *Examine Label. (Result: Name Identified; New Suspect: Michael Wood) *Ask Michael why he was in Colleen's house. (Attribute: Michael sings) *Examine Bush. (Result: Paint Thinner Bottle) *Examine Paint Thinner Bottle. (Result: Grains) *Analyze Grains. (05:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats chocolate cake; New Suspect: Ladder) *Investigate Ladder. (Clues: Folder, Victim's Bag, Soaked Scroll) *Examine Folder. (Result: Documents; New Suspect: Tina Lampard) *See if Tina knew the victim. (Attribute: Tina eats chocolate cake) *Examine Victim's Bag. (Result: Sticky Note) *Examine Sticky Note. (Result: Phone Number) *Confront Todd about the victim having his phone number. (Attribute: Todd eats chocolate cake and sings) *Examine Soaked Scroll. (Result: Writing) *Confront Igor about his allegations. (Attribute: Igor eats chocolate cake, sings and has hay fever) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Saloon Entrance. (Clues: Locket, Decorative Box, Briefcase) *Examine Locket. (Result: Unknown Girl) *Examine Unknown Girl. (Result: Colleen's Face) *Ask Fleur about her childhood friendship with Colleen. (Attribute: Fleur has hay fever and eats chocolate cake, Todd has hay fever) *Examine Decorative Box. (Result: Rose) *Confront Michael about gifting the victim a rose. (Attribute: Michael eats chocolate cake) *Examine Briefcase. (Result: Restraining Order) *Question Tina about the restraining order. (Attribute: Tina sings and has hay fever) *Investigate Porch. (Clues: Crate, Zip Tie) *Examine Crate. (Result: High Heel) *Analyze High Heel. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a bandage) *Examine Zip Tie. (Result: Particles) *Analyze Particles. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer is a man) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to A Chemical Imbalance (3/6). (No stars) A Chemical Imbalance (3/6) *Examine Melissa's Welts. (Result: Snake Poison) *Investigate Victim's Home. (Clue: Flowers) *Examine Flowers. (Result: Anti-Venom) *Analyze Anti-Venom. (04:00:00; New Quasi-Suspect: Melissa Ryser) *Give the anti-venom to Melissa. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Town Square. (Clue: Dirt Mound) *Examine Dirt Mound. (Result: Diary) *Examine Diary. (Result: Troy's Diary) *Analyze Troy's Diary. (05:00:00; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Ask Teresa about the military base. (Reward: War Makeup) *Move onto a new crime! (no stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Rusthollow Category:Toad Marsh